The Detective And The Delinquent
by We Stole Vodka From The Optic
Summary: 50 Sentence Challenge. Naoto/Kanji.


PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT READ READ READ

_This is going to be very, very confusing for people who aren't familiar with the fifty sentence challenge. Basically, it's not a oneshot or a collection of drabbles. I went to a random word generator, got fifty prompts, and wrote out a sentence for every. single. one. All based around Kanji/Naoto._

_Anyway, there's a few things I should clarify_

_- There are some based in Inaba._

_- And there are some based after Inaba._

_-Souji and Naoto are together. So Kanji's love went unrequited._

_

* * *

_

_**Fifty**_

_**The Fifty Sentence Challenge**_

_**Pairing: Naoto/Kanji  
**_

_**1. Bridge**_

His ma had always told him never to burn his bridges, and he did just that with Naoto by letting Souji have her.

_**2. Doubtful**_

Of his many mistakes in life, the only one Kanji ever regretted was having doubts about Naoto.

_**3. Body**_

Naoto was skinny, too skinny, and Kanji found himself actually worrying about her eating habits, so he made her a lunchbox.

_**4. Try**_

The least he could've done was try for Naoto.

_**5. Safe**_

He would keep fighting just to make sure she was safe.

_**6. Initiative**_

She was going to take the initiative with Kanji, as par Rise's advice.

_**7. Phase**_

When he thought Naoto was a guy, he'd hoped it was just a phase; now he doesn't.

_**8. Flood**_

When he held her tight as she cried into his arms, Kanji couldn't believe the flood of emotions that lay beneath her cool, detective-like façade.

_**9. Tap**_

She blushed when he tapped her shoulder in class and asked if he could borrow her notes and Naoto had no idea why.

_**10. Captain**_

He felt like the captain of a sinking ship when Souji pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

_**11. Basement**_

In Naoto's basement, there are pictures of her friends and single blond delinquent.

_**12. Terminator**_

He fell asleep in the middle of the movie, and his head lolled onto her shoulder, drool peaking out of the corner of his mouth.

_**13. Ringing**_

He sits by the phone, wondering if she'll ever call.

_**14. Eleven**_

The picture of her when she was eleven was cute enough to make Kanji smile for once and then Naoto snatched the fading picture out of his hands, blushing hard enough to make her resemble a strawberry.

_**15. Companion**_

When Souji leaves, he acts as if he isn't happy.

_**16. Sorting**_

Seven years after Inaba he is sorting out past pictures and finds one of a beautiful blue-haired detective trying hard not to smile while she is surrounded by her friends.

_**17. Heresy**_

Voice ragged with an emotion he can't place, she presses an angry kiss to his mouth and he backs up into the wall.

_**18. Wishing**_

Sometimes he wishes he were like Souji, whose intelligence and quick wit mirrors Naoto's.

_**19. Nine**_

She was nine when her parents died, and she was nineteen when she realized her real fate lied with a blond delinquent named Kanji Tatsumi and not with Souji Seta.

_**20. Sabotage**_

Years later, Kanji wonders if he should've sabotaged Naoto and Souji's relationship.

_**21. Beg**_

Naoto makes him beg.

_**22. Transit**_

She meets him again in transit, floating between what could've been and what should've been.

_**23. Hydrogen**_

She volunteered to be his science partner and immediately regretted it when she realized Kanji couldn't tell the difference between Hydrogen and Sulfur to save his life.

_**24. Sample**_

The white jacket her Shadow wears is only a sample of the poor girl inside, and Kanji knows it.

_**25. Counter**_

Her hand brushes the counter of Tatsumi Textiles, and she blushes when she asks him if he can sew up the tear in her jacket.

_**26. Deal**_

It was a silent deal that they would never speak of the affair, at least not where Souji was in earshot, and not where he could see their bodies melding in the darkness of Tatsumi Textiles.

_**27. Omission**_

"I," He tells her, and Naoto knows it's a lie by omission, "I mean, it's s'not like I like you or a-anything."

_**28. Firework**_

Years later, when they all meet up again in good old Inaba, he sets off fireworks while Souji who's arm snakes around Naoto's waist and the rest of the gang watch.

_**29. Sharp**_

Her eyes are a sharp, sea-blue as she watches him undress, and Kanji doesn't know how anyone could be so cold about an affair.

_**30. Minimum**_

He's always settled for the bare-minimum, but he knows it's not Naoto.

_**31. Business**_

The case, and the friendships built around it, is all business to her and Kanji's not sure whether or not to hate her for it.

_**32. Exploitation**_

Naoto's exploiting him.

_**33. Down**_

She doesn't let anything scare her, or get her down, and Naoto appears to not have any special emotions around him.

_**34. Pass**_

He passes him while they walk together, steps in sync as the boy talks about the case and Kanji wonders how a boy could be so pretty and doll-like.

_**35. Perspective**_

Naoto had always been good at looking at things in a new perspective which is why Kanji wants her to look at him in a new perspective.

_**36. Transmission**_

She asks him for the microscope in class and their fingers touch by the glass.

_**37. Truth**_

Izanami said the truth hurts, which is why he can never tell Naoto that he loves her, because he's afraid of how painful the truth of rejection hurts.

_**38. Flash**_

Years later, he swears he sees a flash of ultramarine hair whenever he thinks about her.

_**39. Egg**_

Naoto and him paint Easter Eggs for Nanako-chan together, and Kanji has to teach her how to get the designs just right.

_**40. Eyesight**_

He wishes his eyesight would fade when he sees them together.

_**41. Training**_

She teaches him how to use a pistol when he asks, but it was really just an excuse to be close to her.

_**42. Seriousness**_

Naoto is too serious, sometimes, and Souji tells Kanji of her ticklish spot.

_**43. Reputation**_

He refrains from telling her how cool it is that she's a girl, even though it ruined her reputation.

_**44. Mainstream**_

Naoto has never liked mainstream, but she has liked blond delinquents with silver piercings.

_**45. Year**_

2011 is the year that Kanji fell in love, and then lost it.

_**46. Make**_

Sometimes he wishes he could make her love him.

_**47. Doe**_

She's as graceful as a doe when her naked body presses against his and Kanji grunts his approval.

_**48. Recollection**_

He has no recollection of the morning-after, only that she threw him out while furiously blushing and holding him at gunpoint.

_**49. Historian**_

Any historian would have called this an affair, but Kanji only sees it as something that should've happened years ago, in Inaba.

_**50. See**_

When he saw her, he loved her, and now she sees that she loves him too.

* * *

**NNNGH.**


End file.
